The Weakest Link/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels John/Lisa: "Here are the 8/6 contestants/celebrities who will take part in today/tonight's show. One of them will walk away with up to $1,000,000/$75,000/$100,000 (for their charity). The rest will leave (with nothing), as round by round, they're voted off as The Weakest Link! Anne/George: "Welcome...to (a special celebrity edition of) "The Weakest Link"! Any of the 8/6 people in the studio here tonight/today could win up to $1,000,000/$75,000/$100,000 (for the charity of their choice). They don't know each other; however, if they want to win that money, they'll have to work as a team, but 7/5 of them will leave with nothing/however, only one of them will make it to the end, as round by round we eliminate the player voted The Weakest Link! Let's meet the team!" Catchphrases "(insert contestant's name)" - 8/6 Contestants "Now the rules, in each round the aim is to answer enough questions correctly to reach your $125,000/$12,500/$25,000 target within the time limit. There are 8/6 of you, so the fastest way to reach that target is to create a chain of 8/6 correct answers. Get your question wrong, and you break the chain and lose all the money in the chain, but if you say the word "Bank" before the question is asked, the money is safe; however, you'll start a brand new chain. Remember, at the end of the round only money that has been banked can be carried over to the next round. The first round lasts for 2:30 (2½ minutes)/1:45. The order you'll be playing in was randomly selected before the show. We'll start with the player in the first position...that's (you) (insert name). Let's play...The Weakest Link! (The first question is worth $1,000/$250.) Start the clock." "Time's up. (I cannot complete the question/The correct answer is...)" "That is the correct answer, but you were out of time." "That bank was too late/out of time." "You reached and banked your $125,000/$12,500/$25,000 target (within the time limit). That money will go through to the next round, but one of you (most certainly) will not/won't!" "And in that round you've banked (insert cash amount). That money will go through to the next round, but one of you (most certainly) will not/won't!" "Why (insert contestant's name)?" "Seven have made it this far but only one of them will win, find out who...when we return to...The Weakest Link!" - Anne Robinson "Six players remain but any one of them will be voted off next, find out who...when we return to...The Weakest Link!" - Anne Robinson "Welcome back...to The Weakest Link!" - Anne Robinson "One of these five players has reached their end. Find out who...when we return to...The Weakest Link!" "Only two of these three people will move on to the final round. One more player will take that walk of shame...when we return to...The Weakest Link!" "It's time to vote off...The Weakest Link!" "Voting over, time to reveal who you think is the Weakest Link." "When the vote is tied...the strongest link has to cast the deciding vote... and in that last round, the strongest link was (insert name)." "Statistically, the strongest/weakest link in the last round was (insert name), but it's votes that count." "(insert name)/With (insert number) votes...You ARE the weakest link. Goodbye!" "Round 2/3/4/5/6 (team), and so far you've banked (insert amount), there's/there are 7/6/5/4/3 of you left. (Another) 10/15 seconds (is) coming off the/your clock/time. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's (you) (insert name)./You've voted off the strongest link from the last round, so we'll have to start with the 2nd strongest link from the last round. That's (you) (insert name)." "Now in Round 7/5, you have the chance to double what you bank. Potentially, there's $250,000/$25,000 to be won. The question is, who is least likely to help you in raising the bank balance?" "Round 7/5 (team), and so far you've banked (insert amount). (insert 2 names), it's just the 2 of you left and this time you'll have only 90/45 seconds, but whatever you bank in this round will be doubled and will added to your total to make up your grand prize money. $250,000/$25,000 is at stake right now." "We'll double it and add it to the bank from the previous rounds which means you have today/tonight a grand total of (insert amount)." "But only 1 of these 2 people will take that money home; the other will leave with nothing. The final round will decide it all when we return to The Weakest Link." "(insert 2 names), you made it into the final round where (insert amount) is up for grabs, but only 1 of you will be able to take that money home. You'll now be playing against each other head-to-head. I'll ask alternating questions, best of 5/3. Whoever gets the most questions correctly wins; it's as simple as that. If there's a tie after 5/3 questions, we'll go for Sudden Death until we have a winner. So (insert 2 names), for (insert amount), let's play The Weakest Link!" "(insert name), as the strongest link in the last round, you have the choice on who'll go first." "I will/I'll let (insert name) go first." - Contestant "That is the correct answer." "No, the correct answer is (insert correct answer)." "(insert name), you need to answer this question correctly to remain in the game." - Anne Robinson "(insert name), if you answer this question correctly, you have won." - Anne Robinson "(insert name), you need to get this correct; otherwise, (insert name) wins. - George Gray "(insert name), if you get this right, you've won." - George Gray "After 5/3 questions, your scores are tied. So now we go into a Sudden Death situation. I'll continue asking questions./Questions will continue in pairs. (1st player), if you get your question right then (2nd player) has to get their question right, or they lose. And (2nd player), if (1st player) gets their question wrong, and you get your question right, you win." "So (insert 2 names), Let's play Sudden Death!" "That means (insert name) you are tonight's/today's strongest link and you go away with (insert cash amount). (Insert name), you leave with nothing/you will just go away." Anne Robinson putdowns "Whose parachute sadly has failed to open?" "Whose talents are better suited for silent film?" "Who's the dark cloud with no silver lining?" "Who's in need of mental floss?" "Whose brain in that last round sadly expired?" "Who's the rotten tooth that needs to be pulled?" "Who is the alien from the planet incompetence?" "Where does knowledge go to die?" "Whose traffic light is permanently stuck on red?" "Who's one fry short of a Happy Meal?" "Who's one egg short of an omelet?" "Who is as useful as an ashtray on a motorbike?" "Who has a brain only a mother could love?" "Who truly deserves the domain name, ignorant.com?" "Whose IQ test has come back negative?" "Whose brain is illegally parked?" "Whose brain is dead, but their body doesn't know it?" "If ignorance is bliss, who has landed in Heaven?" "Who's head is just hot air?" "Who's several margaritas short of a party?" "Who could fill an encyclopedia with all they do not know?" "So you're a eunuch and a coward, are you?" "Banish the Buffoon!" "Eject the Idiot!" "I urge you, ditch the lean, keep the mean." George Gray putdowns "Which of you was home schooled....in an outhouse?" "In this group of comic book heroes...who here is LOSER-Man?" "Whose Brainwaves are waving Bye Bye?" "Who is the loose lid on this salt shaker?" "Who is still waiting for some British lady to ask them some questions?" "Who appears to be hooked on something other than phonics?" "Which one of you must have spent Spring Break in Puerto Estupido?" "Who needs to take two smart pills and call me in the morning?" "Who may not be a loser, but they sure play one on TV?" "On this Rodeo Drive, who is the 99 cent store?" "Whose keys to victory are locked in the car?" "Which one of these brains would be turned down by an organ bank?" "Whose mental elevator only goes down?" "Whose mental bungee cord is about to snap?" "Who's been stood up on their date with Victory?" "Which of you takes a licking and keeps on sticking?" "Which of you should sign up for the witness protection program?" "Who's had a lot of nerve just showing up today?" "Who won't be right back after this commercial message?" "Who regrets wasting the gas to get here?" "Whose rapper name would be Foolio?" "Who's that big, nasty dead bug in your jacuzzi?" Tagline "Join us next time on The Weakest Link. Goodbye." Anne Robinson/George Gray Category:Weakest Link Category:Quotes & Catchphrases